Why You Wouldn't Want To Be Bella Swan
by GeekFiend
Summary: This is a story about Bella Swan being eaten. As I'm not a fan of Twilight, don't expect any love for Bella from me.


**Why You Wouldn't Want To Be Bella Swan**

Bella watched Edward leave, her eyes filled with tears. Her one love had left her because he thought he was too dangerous. Well, Bella was about to find out that there were much more dangerous things in the darkening woods than the sparklepires and giant wolves.

Bella stumbled through the trees, sobbing until she fell to the ground and curled up in a ball to cry. After a few minutes, she began to regain her composure a little, and she sat up. That was when she realized how dark it was getting and how very much alone she was. If she didn't get home soon, it would be too dark to find her way back until morning. Bella got up slowly and, still sobbing a little,she looked for the trails she knew would take her out of the woods.

"Hello there, girl." A cold, emotionless voice came from a tree behind her.

She whipped her head around in shock to see who had spoken. It was a little boy in a Halloween mask that looked like a jack 'o lantern. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and pants with big black boots. He sat on a tree branch a little higher than Bella's eye-level, but that wasn't what she found weird about him.

When she turned to face him, he lifted the mask to smile at her. She noticed his dark hair and bright eyes. It was the eyes' unnatural color that had thrown her off. They were orange like the pumpkin mask.

"H-hello." Bella raised an eyebrow at the child, just then realizing that the voice didn't fit its speaker. His voice sounded much older than he looked, which was about ten years old. "Wh-what are you doing out here?"

"Hunting." The boy grinned toothily. "What are you doing?"

"I-I was just out here with my boyfriend, but he's gone now." Bella found that the shock of the boy had caused her to forget why she was out there until he had asked.

"You mean that so-called vampire?" The boy chuckled as he slid down to the ground to stand before her. He was shorter than her, as she'd guessed.

"Yeah." Bella was beginning to feel ill at ease with the boy's presence. "Who are you, anyway?"

"They call me Nightmare." The boy smiled again. "It was my father's idea. I hate that bastard. Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She breathed a little easier, hoping the boy wasn't as odd as he seemed. After talking to him, she felt a little better about his company.

"What an unfortunate name." Nightmare frowned. "It's so plain."

"Plain?" Bella looked confused and crestfallen at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're like a supernatural magnet." Nightmare grinned. "I just thought your name would be more interesting. But now that I meet you, I can tell that there isn't really anything that special about you after all."

"What are you talking about?" Bella was getting more confused by the minute. "A magnet?"

"Yeah. You're drawing forces like flies to honey. I'm just the first one of us to approach you to see what you're really like, not just what you smell like." Nightmare grinned wider, showing an inhuman amount of teeth, which seemed unusually sharp in the fading light. "You're not really all that interesting at all. I don't even think you're worth eating, but I may as well."

"What do you mean? You're going to eat me?" Bella took a step back as Nightmare's form began to change. "What the hell are you?"

"You're a real bad judge of character, aren't you, Miss Swan." Nightmare's body had transformed into a large cloud of smoke, leaving only his eyes and grin unchanged. His eyes then filled with orange and reflected the light of the rising moon. "Don't you know a demon when you meet one?" He laughed.

Bella tried to run, but she found her feet wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

"There's no running now." The demon laughed again. "You were screwed from the moment I learned you're name."

Bella wanted to scream for help, but she knew no one would hear her. Her fears overwhelmed her and she started to cry again. Nightmare paid no mind to her screams as he engulfed her body in his smoky form. She screamed as she felt her soul ripped from her body. He corpse fell to the forest floor.

Nightmare turned back into his child form and began to walk off through the trees, searching for something more fun to do.


End file.
